Run me away
by Nawtsia
Summary: Elle était libre. Plus personne désormais ne lui dicterait quoi faire. Ces pieds, sa tête et son corps étaient les seules limites, chacun de ces désirs pouvaient être réalisés, chacune de ces peurs était infondées. Elle était quelqu'un de nouveau, et tant qu'elle serait près de lui, tout irait bien.-Toute petite histoire qui donnera peut-être lieu a une suite, rating M au cas où.
1. Chapter 1

Ce petit texte m'est venu cette après midi. Je ne sais pas encore s'il donnera lieu a une histoire, mais je voulais quand même la partager, avoir quelques avis :)

* * *

Main dans la main, ils couraient.

Le vent froid frappait le visage de Bella, faisant voler ces cheveux , geler son nez et pleurer ces yeux, elle courait, s'accrochant telle qu'elle le pouvait à l'homme qui la guidait. Qui guidait tout ces actes depuis quelques mois. Elle sentit tout son être transporté par une émotion nouvelle, ce mélange de peur et d'excitation était certainement une des sensations les plus cools qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie. L'amour, aussi.

Ces jambes semblait s'animer seule pour s'enfuir, et pendant que sa main était plus que jamais ancrée dans celle de son nouvel amant, elle comprit.

Elle était libre. Plus personne désormais ne lui dicterait quoi faire. Ces pieds, sa tête, son corps étaient les seuls limites, chacun de ces désirs pouvaient être réalisés, chacune de ces peurs était infondées. Elle était quelqu'un de nouveau, et tant qu'elle serait près de lui, tout irait bien.

Portée par son indépendance nouvelle, elle accéléra la course, le rattrapant. Il était responsable de sa nouvelle vie, il lui avait attiré des problèmes, c'était chose certaine. Mais elle l'aimait. Et pour ça, elle était prête a tout les sacrifices. Il courrait, riant, lâchant quelques cris de joie, et il était plus beau que dans n'importe quelle autre situation. Ça, c'était son monde à lui, c'était un esprit libre, animal, et rien, pas même elle ne lui retirerait son indépendance. Elle le savait. Il la regarda, et ralentit doucement la foulée avant de tourner dans une ruelle sombre. Derrière eux, une horde de motards, tous vêtus de cuir, hurlait des insultes a gorges déployées. Elle s'en moquait, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver désormais. Tant que sa main resterait dans la sienne, elle était libre et protégée de tout dangers.

La rue était étroite, et les deux amants se faufilèrent difficilement à travers les murs de pierres en ruines et les vieux cartons. Il le guida dans un hall d'immeuble. C'était certainement le plus miteux que Bella n'avait jamais visité. La tapisserie était partiellement déchirée, et tachée de substances dont aucun d'entre eux n'aurait voulu connaître la provenance. Lui intimant de se taire, il la fit s'accroupir contre le mur, à quelques centimètres de la porte. Elle entendit la troupe qui les poursuivait passer derrière eux, et puis plus rien. Le silence. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et sourit, pour seule réponse, elle reçu un baiser, un de ceux qu'elle aimait tant. Tendre, mais passionné. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, et même si elle en était consciente, une part d'elle même espérait qu'un jour il se rende compte qu'elle était indispensable a sa vie, presque autant qu'il était indispensable a la sienne.

* * *

Voilaaaa, bisous tout roses, désolée s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe ( il y en a, c'est sur, mais je n'ai pas de correcteur :/ ) je vous aimes fort! Ana


	2. Chapter 2

Tam,tadadam ! Une petite suite, (qui n'est pas une suite, en fait, cette scène se passe bien avant la première) pas des plus joyeuses je l'accordes. C'est un début qui m'inspire assez, j'espère qu'il vous inspirera tout autant.

J'ai reçu des tas de reviews très gentille. Une un peu moins, mais constructive, _je prends_. D'ailleurs, je tiens a m'excuser pour les faute, je le ferais surement a chaque chapitre, dans chaque fics, mais voilà, j'aime l'écriture mais l'orthographe me déteste, je me relis, mais il y en a toujours qui traînent, je ne m'excuserais jamais assez. (surtout que je détestes moi-même en remarquer une quand je lis)

Bref, je vous remercie beaucoup pour tout vos reviews, follows et vues. Je vous laisse avec ce** petit **chapitre, et pleins de bisous tout roses!

* * *

**Chapitre un.**

16 Février

Hold me now - Red

La main dans celle de sa mère, Bella gardait le regard froid, la tête haute. Des milliers de larmes, voilà ce qu'ils voulaient tous. Elle ne leur en donnerait pas une seule. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait voulu, cet enterrement était le plus minable qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Voilà que ces parents, sa famille, tous était réunis pour lui, alors que la moitié d'entre eux souhaitait très probablement sa mort.

Le prêtre déblatérait des phrases pré-enregistrées, flattant la personne merveilleuse qu'était son frère. S'en fut trop. Elle était la seule qui l'avait soutenu, aucun d'entre eux ne souffraient de sa perte, aucuns, sauf elle. La douleur rongeait son âme, son corps. La haine coulait dans ces veines, et quand elle sentit des larmes lui venir aux yeux, non pas contre sa mort -elle en avait déjà trop versée- mais contre l'hypocrisie maladive des gens qui l'entourait, elle partit en courant.

Elle fuyait, elle laissait ses jambes la guider, n'importe où, tant que c'était loin d'ici, loin de ces gens, loin de son frère étalé au fond d'un trou, enfermé. Ils avaient réussi a l'emprisonner. Faisant exploser toute sa peine, toute sa haine, elle laissa enfin ces larmes s'échapper, brûlantes, elles semblaient ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter, et traçaient des sillons acides sur ces joues rougies. La douleur était partout, lui prenant l'estomac, lui arrachant chaque sanglots. Si il avait été là, il l'aurait prise dans ces bras. Elle aurait voulu qu'il soit là, elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il soit là.

Elle s'arrêta, a bout de souffle, la mer s'abattait contre une berge prêt d'elle, elle savait où elle était, ces jambes l'avaient portée inconsciemment devant le hangar. Celui où tout avait commencé.

Poussant une porte en bois flottant grinçante qu'elle et le groupe avait peinte, elle entra dans le grand bâtiment. L'émotion était toujours là, la peinture des murs s'écaillait légèrement et une fine couche de poussière recouvrait le sol, mais il était très facile pour elle de se remémorer chaque scènes de vies qui s'étaient enchaînées ici. Elle s'assit sur le vieux canapé de tissus, dont les ressorts avaient lâché quand, saouls, le groupe et elle c'étaient amusé a sauter dessus comme des enfants. Une bande de gamins, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Dire qu'une semaine auparavant, elle était assise dans les bras de son frère, observant répéter ces amis. Leurs rires résonnait toujours dans la salle. Seul son frère était parti, mais il ne restait plus rien, le groupe n'était plus rien.

Elle ferma les yeux. Les larmes coulaient toujours sur ces joues, mais, les genoux collés contre sa poitrine, elle se sentait enfin à sa place.

La sérénité du lieu se reflétait sur son visage, l'aidant à apaiser son chagrin, un peu.

_FlashBack_

26 Novembre

_Are you gonna go my way – Lenny Kravitz_

-Bell ! Hey Bell ! T'endors pas maintenant !

Emmet secouait sa sœur, enroulée dans une couverture en laine, faisant bouger le petit canapé. Elle ouvrit les yeux, voyant au rythme de ces battements de cils se dessiner le visage du perturbateur. Une bière a la main, il riait aux éclats. Comme toujours. Emmet riait toujours. Derrière lui, Jasper entamait un morceau de guitare, répondant a Alice, le petit lutin qui leur servait de batteur, technique de drague improvisée qui semblait porter ces fruits, puisqu'elle ne détachait plus ces yeux de lui, plus concentrée sur son corps que sur sa musique.

Sans prévenir, Edward sauta sur le dos d'Emmet, et commença a lui gratter le haut du crâne. Les deux garçons étaient les meilleurs amis du monde depuis la maternelle, les parents de Bella et son frère étant amis de toujours de la famille Cullen. Ils avaient passés leur enfance comme des frères, et quand Bella avait atteint l'adolescence, elle avait rejoins leur groupe d'amis, bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas vraiment ni Edward ni aucun autre membre de la joyeuse bande, elle avait directement été bien intégrée, vue comme la « petite sœur » de toute la troupe, elle avait sympathisé beaucoup plus rapidement avec Alice, qui était aujourd'hui encore sa meilleure amie.

Et ce soir là, comme tout les Samedis, comme tout les autres jours de la semaine d'ailleurs, ils se retrouvaient dans le vieil hangar à bateaux des parents de Jasper, qu'ils réaménageait au fur et à mesure en salle de répétition.

Avouons le, ils passaient plus de temps à faire les cons en buvant des bières qu'à peindre le placo.

D'un coup d'épaule, Emmet fit voler son assaillant au dessus de sa tête, et Edward vint d'écraser a coté de Bella, sur le canapé, a l'envers, faisant rire tout le monde. Emmet fit une sorte de révérence, avant d'embrasser sa sœur sur le dos de la main et de retourner entre les musiciens, chantant a tue-tête.

_Fin du FlashBack_

Bella souriait, les yeux clos, elle tentait tant bien que mal de s'éloigner du présent, de revivre, le temps d'un rêve, cette époque parfaite ou personne ne se doutait du chaos qui leur tomberait dessus, les anéantissant tous en l'espace d'une nuit, d'un seul coup de fil.

Le bruit de la porte réveilla Bella de son pseudo-sommeil, elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux. Une vague de froid s'engouffra dans la pièce, la faisant tressaillir une première fois, le second tremblement fut plus puissant, dévastateur. C'était lui. Une silhouette qu'elle connaissait bien était debout devant la porte. Elle ne distinguait pas son visage, mais elle savait que c'était lui, sa taille sculptée et sa coupe de cheveux désordonnée aurait suffit a ce qu'elle le reconnaisse, mais c'est son aura qu'elle distingua en première, cette force qui semblait se dégager de lui, cette assurance. Quand il la vit, il eu un mouvement de recul, hésitant certainement a faire demi-tour. Après quatre jours de silence, elle n'était toujours pas prête a lui parler, a vrai dire, elle ne le serait sûrement jamais. La nuit commençait a tomber, elle se leva, avança de quelques pas, elle aurait voulu l'éviter, mais il se tenait dans le pas de la porte, silencieux, il semblait presque serein. Comment pouvait-il être serein ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, après tout ce qu'il avait détruit. Il avait tué son frère, il avait tué le groupe, il avait tout détruit. Mais ce n'était qu'une partie du mal-être qu'elle ressentait, la plus grande partie, celle qui la rongeais depuis plusieurs jours, est qu'elle était attirée par cet homme. Encore, et malgré tout.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis, bon comme mauvais, vos impressions, vos idées ,ect en Reviews, et de suivre si vous voulez voir la suite. Bisous tout roses et au prochain chapitre ;)


End file.
